Liege
by Lee Isidor
Summary: FOR TYKAN WEEK. It was the only way to get Rhode to leave him alone, so he went along. New goal: Some day he would convince Kanda to call him 'my liege.' TykiKanda


**OH GOD IT'S LEE ISIDOR _AGAIN_: **Yeah.

**23. **Liege... I had some fun with this one. It was supposed to end in a secks scene, but I got too lazy. Maybe I'll do a sequel if you nag me enough. c:

**24. **Guys, where are all the drabbles or TyKan support or _something_? This is TyKan week, not Lee Isidor goes crazy posting TyKan for everyone week. :/

**25. Only two days of TyKan week left.**

**26.** **Only nine days until Lee Isidor's birthday.**

**27.** I'm really considering that OC-fic. I might do a crossover or something. I'm thinking either FMA or YYH, so let me know what ya'll think. I'ma be needin' some OCs too.. So tell me if you're interested. Or PM me. Or something.

**28. HAPPY TYKAN WEEK. :DD**

**_Disclaimer:_ ACHOO. Lee Isidor just sneezed. Apparently that counts as an 'I-don't-own-DGM.' Go figure.  
**

**

* * *

Topic: Liege**

"The new shipment just came in this morning, Tyki!" Rhode, his obnoxious niece, said excitedly, bouncing next to his chair. He had been re-reading the same line over and over again for almost twenty minutes because of her incessant chatter. Sure, he loved her, but sometimes she was annoying. Her short hair tickled his cheek as she stuck her head between his and his book. "Millennie told me so!"

"That's nice," Tyki said boredly, turning his page and squinting. He had to tilt his head to the left and lift the book higher to see around her expectant expression.

"_Ty_ki," she scolded, jumping up and putting her hands on her slim hips. She was dressed in a typical skirt and stripes. Where she managed to get them, he would probably never know. "I want to go see them! You _know _father won't let me go by myself..."

The brunette cocked a brow, almost smiling. He ran a finger down his page, hoping she would get the message. It wasn't likely. "Of course – the king has good reason to safeguard his only daughter."

Rhode sighed, stomping her petite feet dramatically. Briefly Tyki hoped she wouldn't throw a tantrum. Sometimes, if she was in an _extremely _bad mood… "Tyki-pon, _please_? What if I promise not to bother you --"

"Two days to let me read in peace and three if I see one I like," Tyki interrupted silkily. A small smile crept onto his lips. "Should we shake on it?"

The younger of the odd pair looked disgruntled but still held out her hand. As soon as he had grasped hers, a large grin erupted on her lips. "Of course! Hehe, can we go now? I don't want JasDebi to get first pick!" She danced out of the way as he stood. The fire, stone fireplace just a few meters away, crackled merrily, and his favorite chair, green velvet, was thrown into the light. It would probably get nice and warm while he was gone.

"Sure," he relented finally, putting his book down. He could come back to it later. Rhode bounced at his side as they traipsed down a hallway. It was a little drafty, but that was probably because winter hadn't set in yet. It was still mid-fall, but the air was already turning crisp with the changing of the seasons. The window tapestries had yet to be exchanged for their thicker, heat-trapping counterparts. Then the castle would be _stifling_, in more ways than one. It was hard to get outside during those long winter months without freezing. Somehow, Rhode always managed to do it in her inappropriate clothes and the scolding were _always _in the front hall. He could hear them from his wing most of the time.

Rhode skipped along at his side, smiling so peacefully he almost doubted they were really on their way for her to find a new 'toy' Of course, he could do with a new one as well. Tyki yawned, raising his hand to cover his mouth delicately. They stopped in front of a thick wooden door, and the young woman looked up at him expectantly.

"Well?" she prompted. "Are you going to go in?"

"Don't rush me, princess," he said, and she made a face at his mocking tone.

Tyki pushed the door open, taking a deep breath. It was the closest he had come to being outside all day. The courtyard was still in half-bloom, but some of the trees were turning colors already. It made for a nice view. In the middle of the yard was the trader, his back turned. There were at least ten people on the other side of him, but there was only one that caught his eye. Their eyes met for a moment, and then the brunette's slid down. Shirtless, clad only in ragged pants, he knew _that one _was who he was going to choose. Long, dark hair fell like a dark curtain around his shoulders, and dark eyes, smooth, the color of chocolate, glared at him from beneath thick, dark bangs. Almond shaped eyes, a straight nose, a pinched frown. He was pale, definitely Asian, and _perfect_.

"Whoa, look at _her_! She's so pretty!" Rhode exclaimed, darting forward. The slaver turned, a smug expression on his pudgy face. Tyki ambled after his young niece, and the long-haired man broke eye contact, looking away. "I want this one, Tyki-pon! Come here, come! Look at how pretty her hair is," the dark-haired girl sighed wistfully, running her fingers through a slave's long blonde hair.

"Tell your father and I'm sure he'll arrange it for you," Tyki said pleasantly. His eyes slid lower, admiring the soft curves of the young man's legs. He was so pretty, it was almost wrong.

"No need, brother!" Sheryl said, appearing out of nowhere. It was slightly disconcerting. "My precious Rhode, do you see one you like? What about you, brother? You know we only restock once before winter, and I want to make sure you both are _comfortable_…"

Rhode smiled, and her expression suddenly looked malicious. "I want this one, father! Wouldn't she just look _so _pretty in that claret dress that mother gave me last year?"

Sheryl patted the top of his daughter's head with an indulgent smile. "Of _course_, dear, but not as cute as you!" he proclaimed, reaching down to tickle her. The malevolent look disappeared for a moment as she giggled, high-pitched and innocent. "Ah, you're just _darling_!"

Tyki cleared his throat pointedly. The trader's face looked slightly concerned at the display of affection between the king and his daughter. "Sheryl, focus," he reminded his brother dutifully. "And by the way…" He leaned down to the slaver's level, peering at the Asian man out of the corner of his golden eyes. "The long-haired one, how much?"

The man's expression soured almost immediately. "For as cheap as you like. He's been a handful."

"Oh?" The brunette arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Sheryl, are you taking care of this transaction?" He turned to his older brother, a smirk almost on his lips.

"Of course! You and Rhode just run along, and I'll be there in just a minute! Actually, Rhode, why don't you take your new toy up to your room and dress her for dinner? We want everyone to be comfortable tonight, remember?" Sheryl grinned, catching the light in his eyes and winking lasciviously. "Right, Tyki-Tyki?"

"Right," Tyki said flatly. "Of course."

"Hooray!" Rhode said loudly, grabbing the arm of the blonde and tugging her to the other courtyard exit. "C'mon, you have to tell me all about yourself! I'm Rhode, and I like to play dress up…" The blonde's face looked relieved – she probably hadn't been expecting nice clothes and good food and a comfortable bed, but that was how the princess liked to play.

"That one," Tyki nodded as soon as the girl was gone. "The one with the long hair."

The slaver took out his ring of keys and unlocked the young man. His eyes were bold, defiant, and a deep, rich brown. Quite attractive. "Be careful with this one," the man warned. "He's _extremely _aggressive."

"That's fine," Tyki said easily, golden eyes dark. "I like them that way… Nice and _feisty_."

**

* * *

**

Kanda followed the curly-haired man down the hallway, defiant expression wavering between extremes. He wasn't sure if he should be rebellious or afraid, and it was probably showing. The tone of voice the older man had used clearly showed he was used to living with power, but he hadn't done anything inappropriate yet, which was what he had been expecting. The long-haired man had expected to be tied up and raped or violated or something inappropriate. Instead, the other was merely leading him down a series of hallways.

"We'll be staying in here for a while," the other said, throwing open a set of doors. "This is my wing of the house. I'd suggest you don't try to leave it. We'll be having dinner later with the family."

Kanda said nothing. He didn't know _what _to say. Nothing the older man had done would give him a reason to be nasty. The slaver, on the other hand, had been constantly insulting him, his hair, what he had become. There was little wonder why they had hated each other so much.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" the other asked idly, turning around. He wasn't bad looking, the long-haired man admitted to himself grudgingly. Kind of attractive. Weird golden eyes. How did someone inherit _golden _eyes? He didn't know. "I'm Tyki Mikk. Next in line for the throne, and your new master."

The Japanese man opened his mouth to protest, but Tyki gave him a sharp look with his eyes. "Do not argue that point with me, darling. I bought you legally, so I own you. Now, your turn. What is your name?"

"Like you don't already fucking _know_?" Kanda snapped, suddenly supremely annoyed.

In seconds, he was pinned against the wall, those sharp gold eyes staring him down. It made him uncomfortable. "No, I _don't_. Do not make me force your name out of you, sweetling."

"Don't fucking call me _that_," the Asian man said heatedly. "It's Kanda."

"Kanda…?"

"Just Kanda."

"So you don't have a given name?" Tyki's eyebrows rose on his forehead. "Is that true for all slaves, darling, or just you?"

Kanda's eyes darkened. "I do have a given name," he relented finally. "I just don't feel like sharing with _you_."

The older man surveyed him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. "Darling, you have to come to terms with the fact that I _am _your master…"

"_Che_," he said lowly, the sound rolling off his tongue. "I don't have to listen to you."

"You're making me angry, Kanda," the older man said lightly. He never would have guessed by the other's expression. His golden eyes were slightly dangerous-looking, but that was normal. Any owner was dangerous-looking. "I want to start us off on the right foot."

For some reason, he wanted to say 'But why not the left?' but he held his tongue. Kanda nodded slowly. "Okay," he relented finally. He didn't want to pick too many fights too early. Especially since the golden-eyed man looked a little hungry – and he knew what that meant. "Yuu. Kanda Yuu."

"It's nice to meet you, Kanda Yuu," Tyki said easily, so close that their noses were touching. "I look forward to getting to know you better in the future."

For an instant, their lips met. It was soft and gentle and the exact opposite of what he had been expecting; he almost cringed when the other pulled away. "So… what now?" he asked, confused as the brunette ambled over to a chair and sat down. He pulled a book from between the cushions, settling down comfortably.

"I'm going to read. Unless you _want _to have sex, I suggest you find some way to entertain yourself," Tyki said shortly.

Kanda held his tongue again. For some reason, this new master was strange and considerate and attractive and all sorts of things he didn't know what to think of. A blanket was suddenly thrown at him.

"You must be cold, Kanda. Come sit by the fire."

Tyki was right – he was still shirtless. Suddenly realizing that goosebumps were erupting on his bare arms, the long-haired man wrapped the blanket around himself and sat down, watching the embers of the fire burn.

"One more thing, darling," Tyki spoke again, frowning at his book. "I know you're probably too stubborn to call me master, which is good. The only person called 'master' in this house is the king. If you want, you could call me 'liege.'"

"Like, 'my liege?'" Kanda scoffed. "Not likely."

"I didn't think so," the other smiled faintly, turning a page. "Maybe some day."

* * *

Yeah. That sequel will come... some day..

REVIEW. I LIKE IT. :D


End file.
